1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content reproducing device that stores and reproduces content data transmitted from a content server, a content reproducing system including the device, an automatic content receiving method using the device, and an automatic content transferring method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable type audio players including a recording medium such as a flash memory, an HDD (Hard Disk Drive) or the like have been spreading rapidly. Many of these portable type audio players can communicate with a server such as a personal computer (PC) or the like via a USB (Universal Serial Bus) cable or the like. Thus, musical piece data stored in the server and musical piece data captured from a CD (Compact Disc) can be transferred to the recording medium within the audio player.
As an audio device that can capture pieces of musical piece data onto an internal recording medium and reproduce these pieces of musical piece data as in the audio player, there is for example an audio device that reproduces musical piece data recorded in the audio device and which thereafter deletes musical piece data for which a predetermined operation such as a skip operation or the like is performed during the reproduction from the internal recording medium (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-44419 (paragraph numbers [0045] to [0049], FIG. 6), for example) (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1). In addition, there is an audio device that presents a musical piece whose reproduction has been skipped a number of times which number is larger than a predetermined reference or a musical piece or an album that has been reproduced a smallest number of times to a user as a deletion candidate when a recording medium has no sufficient space for storing new musical piece data (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-196048 (paragraph numbers [0025] to [0032], FIG. 4) for example) (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 2).